Analysis of the suburbanization of white families with school age children. The effects of three classes of independent variables will be examined: desegregation and other racial characteristics of individual families. Data will be taken from the 1977 Annual Housing Survey which provides detailed information on a sample of 150,000 households drawn from twenty metropolitan areas. It is anticipated that decisions of in-migrants to metropolitan areas to locate in the suburbs are affected by different variables than central city residents, as are the decisions of families having young compared with older children.